The Houseguest
by Stephanie18
Summary: Phoebe, Piper, and Prue watch over a 13-year-old, magical girl.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything. The only characters I made up are Lynn, Hallie, Jess, and various demons and warlocks that attack. I might make up others, so if you don't recognize them from the show, that will usually mean that I made them up.  
  
****  
  
It was the usual setting in the Halliwell house. Piper was making breakfast, Phoebe was reading the comic section of the newspaper, and Prue was reading a book and taking some notes. It was pretty silent and that was starting to get to Piper.  
"So," she said, "What, uh, is going on?"  
Prue didn't even look up from here book to say, "Oh nothing. The usual, work, work, work, oh and work...and demon stuff on the side."  
"Well," Phoebe said, "Marmaduke is on whathisname's chair again."  
Piper rolled her eyes. That wasn't exactly what she meant.  
Prue was about to get up to leave for work, but Leo orbed in.  
"Oh hi." Piper said with a smile.  
"Um hello." Leo replied. Piper could tell whatever he said next wouldn't be normal, then again what around that house was normal?  
"Well, spit it out. What's wrong?" Piper asked, she had 'the look'.  
"Oh, nothing's wrong." Leo said smiling foolishly. "It's just that, um, well you know them up there, they want you to do something for them."  
"Oh, as if killing ugly things that try to ruin the universe isn't enough." Piper said sarcastically.  
"Well, this one could be...fun. You'll get a kick out of this, you will. It's really quit good. They want you guys...are you ready? Get this...they want you to watch a thirteen year old, very powerful magical girl, who has a demon after her. Isn't that good? It's good right..." Leo stopped talking. They obviously weren't accepting this as a little joke.  
Phoebe laughed outloud. "Oh that's a good one Leo. You almost had me for a second there." Phoebe said then when back to her comics.  
"Uh, I wasn't kidding. They really do want you to watch the girl." Leo told them.  
Prue looked up from her book. "Okay, and what if we say no? What if, what if we're busy and what if..."  
Leo interrupted her, "No what ifs, no buts. That's what they told me. They also told me to use the guilt trip. Just think. It'll be on your heads if this thirteen year old girl, who hasn't even seen the best yet, dies. And you'll be responsible. Could you really live with that?"  
"That is so mean." Phoebe broke in.  
"So, how long would she be with us?" Piper asked.  
"Oh just until the Elders feel the danger has passed or you could vanquish what's after her." Leo replied cheerily.  
"Well," Prue asked getting more and more into the topic, "why is she so special? I mean why can't she go with someone else or why can't she stay up there or, or, or something?"  
Leo rubbed his forehead. "Well, she doesn't have any family. They were all killed by the demon that is after her. She only has two cousins, but they're mortal and wouldn't be able to help. She is so special because she has something to do with the future and that's all they would tell me. She can't stay up there because she's got a tad of an evil side. I mean she's good, but sometimes words and actions escape. She's very powerful and it's just a power surge when she does that...and the evil side, but you'll be fine." Leo smiled again.  
Piper looked at her sister's faces and she knew what the answer was for all of them.  
"We'll do it, but what's she like? What's her name? Give us some details." Piper said sitting down.  
Leo sighed. He was getting a little tired, but went on.  
"Her name is Lynn. Some family thing with the names, not a pattern like yours, but I don't understand much about it, so don't ask me. Oh, she doesn't like to talk about her family. They were mostly mortal and died rather quickly, and it's painful. She's shy, from what I've heard she forms strong bonds with people and will do anything to protect them, although that was hurt when she lost her mother. She likes music, it's an escape for her. Look, I don't know a lot, and that's all I really know. Oh, her powers. That's kind of important. She's got all of your powers, plus a few others, materializing. She can, ya know, appear where she wants. It isn't blinking, it's slower than that. It's very rare this kind of magic, that's why the demon wants her. It wants her powers and with them...let's just say it won't be good. Oh and she's got a sixth sense." Leo said. He was going to continue, but Phoebe interrupted him.  
"She can see dead people?"  
Leo rolled his eyes and said, "No Phoebe. It's not really a power just a strong intuition. She can tell what people are feeling. Well, I'll go get her, then I have to go." Leo orbed out.  
"Okay, so this should be interesting. And he's not very good with information. I mean, he didn't even tell us what she likes. What if she doesn't like eggs and I give her eggs and she blows my head off? I mean you heard him, she has power surges. So many powers stored in a teenager's body, now that is dangerous. What if..."  
Prue had to stop Piper.  
"Piper, relax. She's not going to blow your head off. And you heard Leo. No what ifs. You need to relax. I'm sure everything will be just fine. It's not like a demon is just going to show up in our kichen...unless Phoebe brings Cole here." Prue smiled and Phoebe just threw a napkin at her.  
A few moments later, Leo orbed back in, but with a girl.  
"This is Lynn," Leo said, "Lynn, this is..."  
Before Leo could say anything else, Lynn said, "Phoebe, Piper, and Prue. I know, I know. Leo, you know I know. I mean I know...a lot."  
Everyone was quiet, no one knew what to say.  
"So," Prue started. She felt she had to break the ice. "What do you know about...stuff?" Prue asked.  
Lynn sighed and said, "I know a lot of things. If you're talking about magic, then I can tell you a few things...even about you. I know stuff about the real world too."  
Phoebe was curious, so she asked, "Stuff about us? Like?"  
Lynn crossed her arms and said, "Well, you can't figure out that a demon is in disguise for sh..." Leo covered Lynn's mouth.  
"Lil devil isn't she?" He said then removed his hand.  
"I also know you know absolutely nothing about rules. I mean, that's an obvious one. And often times you can't figure things out, but then at the last minute you finally use your braincells and get the job done."  
"How do you know that?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, because Le..." Lynn started, but Leo covered her mouth.  
"Power surge." Leo said taking his hand away. "Well, I've got to go, bye." Leo orbed out leaving everyone in that awkward moment.  
"So, um, let's start with the M's. What music, movies, m...m...well, not anymore M's, so..." Phoebe said.  
"Moron." Lynn whispered under her breath, so none of them would hear.  
"Hmmmm?" Phoebe asked.  
"Uh, well I like a bunch of different movies. My cousin got me hooked on an old movie called, um, I think it was, um, Kill It Before something or other." Lynn strained her memory, but nothing.  
"Kill It Before It Dies!" Phoebe squealed in excitement.  
"Yeah, that's it. I like a lot of other movies too, and in music I like a bunch of different people. R&B, some pop, some hip hop, and some others. I basically like radio." Lynn said.  
"Well, I hate to skip out on this bonding, but if I'm late there's going to be something not good to pay." Prue said leaving.  
"So, it's, um, just the three of us I guess." Phoebe said forcing a small smile.  
"Well, um, actually I've got to get to the club..." Piper said picking up her keys.  
Before Phoebe could say anything, Piper had already left the kitchen. Phoebe watched the empty doorway hoping Piper would come back in, but she didn't. Phoebe turned to Lynn.  
"So, Leo didn't really tell us a lot about you. Can you spare some information?"  
Lynn was quite unhappy, but covered it up and replied, "Well, I never had much of a life. I went to school, but I couldn't go anymore."  
Lynn sat down and didn't look at Phoebe, but continued with a sad look on her face.  
"After It happened, I moved all over. I had two friends. They were like me, but after It happened, we all had to be seperated. We are way too powerful together and they sent us to opposite ends of the country. I'm here, Hallie is in Pennsylvania, and Jess is in Washington. We can't see each other again, but we're still friends. I mean, the Elders tell me that my powers are too strong for me, but I know they're not. They bound some of my powers...but they come back. It's odd really and I just sit and think of it for hours. I'm never allowed to have a normal life ever again."  
Phoebe felt sympathetic.  
"I know how you feel. Of course, I don't know anything about having that kind of power, but I can't have a normal life either..." Phoebe told her.  
"But you can adapt your life. My life will never be the same. I can't even adapt because of all this. At least you can change your life."  
Lynn looked even more depressed.  
"Well, I'm gonna change that!" Phoebe piped up.  
Lynn looked at her with sad and curious eyes.  
"I'm gonna vanquish that demon's sorry butt and you'll have a better chance at being normal! To the Book of Shadows!"  
Phoebe stomped up to the attic as fast as she could. Lynn followed slowly and silently.  
Phoebe was flipping through the pages, not exactly sure of what she was looking for and Lynn just walked around touching things.  
Lynn touched a doll and got a short vision.  
"Hmmm." Lynn said to herself putting the doll down.  
"Something wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, I just saw two little girls almost ripping that doll in two, that's all." Lynn replied looking around more.  
Phoebe shook her head and went back to looking in the Book.  
"Okay, before I keep searching even more aimlessly, do you know anything, about this demon?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, we don't know much, that's why I'm...here." Lynn said walking toward the Book. She started magically flipping the pages, Phoebe had begun to look out the window, but when the pages stopped flipping, she went back over.  
"Find something?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, but I just found something that sounds familiar, but I don't know why." Lynn said staring at the page trying to remember.  
"Well, let me read." Phoebe said. Phoebe looked at the page and read aloud, "'Sonan. An evil, demon whose only wish is to take the powers of the Charmed Ones and the Young Three.'" Phoebe looked confused. "The Young Three. Who are they?"  
Lynn turned away, then looked back at the picture of Sonan.  
"I know who the Young Three are. They're, they're, they're not important right now. The picture reminds me of something, but I'm not sure what. It's difficult to tell...I've blocked so much out..."  
Phoebe closed the Book and said, "Maybe we should go downstairs. Get a glass of milk or something."  
"I hate milk. It doesn't have a taste, and it makes me feel funny." Lynn said as they walked out of the attic.  
**  
An hour later, they were downstairs in the kitchen talking, and when Prue came home, she heard laughing.  
"Well, at least she's opened up." Prue said to herself as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey, what's up?" Prue asked setting down a folder.  
"Not a lot." Phoebe said. "We've just been getting to know each other. I think she's got more stories then us even!"  
"I would doubt that." Prue said. "So, any progress on...ya know?"  
"Kind of but not really. I recognized a picture in the Book of Shadows, but I don't know why." Lynn said flipping through a magazine.  
"Phoebe, it's for you." Lynn said not looking up from her magazine.  
Prue and Phoebe got confused looks, then the doorbell rang.  
Prue watched Phoebe walk out of the kitchen, then asked Lynn, "Who is it?"  
Lynn smiled and said, "You of all people don't want to know."  
Prue figured it out then took her folder upstairs with her.  
Phoebe came back in the kitchen and said, "Uh, I'm going to go out. You won't mind will you?"  
Lynn looked at Phoebe and said, "No, it's not like I'm alone."  
Phoebe smiled and left.  
Lynn shook her head and went upstairs. She figured she would just look through the Book again. She thought she might find something.  
She was flipping through the pages and kept ending up on pages that had nothing to do with her or the demon. She didn't know why, but it just kept happening. She looked at Sonan's page, but nothing registered. She found many new demons that not even she knew about. She found herself on the page of the Young Three.  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. 'If I told them it might help, but I can't tell them.' She thought looking at the page.  
She flipped the pages more and came upon spells, pictures, vanquishes, and other things you would expect to find in a "witch handbook".  
Lynn read the pages that had little red marks on them. From things she already knew, she figured that that must mean that these were the vanquished demons. It seemed like something Prue would do. Lynn was feeling curious, so she flipped to the page on Belthazor. There was no red mark on the page. Lynn flipped the page back to the Young Three and read the page. After she was done, she felt she wasn't alone. She could tell the presence was familiar.  
"Hallie, is that you?" She whispered into the empty attic.  
A girl of about fifteen materialized in. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a baby-blue shirt and black pants, with amazing black shoes.  
"Hallie, you know we're supposed to be seperated." Lynn said going by her.  
"I know, but good friends like us can't stay apart forever. We're best friends, like sisters. Plus I heard you were staying with the Charmed Ones, so I had to come check up on you." Hallie said.  
Then they both felt another presence. Another girl about fourteen with wavy, crimped blonde hair and brown eyes materialized in. She was dressed in a pink, stripey top and a long black skirt, and black shoes like Hallie's.  
"Jess!" Lynn and Hallie squealed. They were all trying to be quiet, but they were so happy. They all hugged and started talking in low voices so Prue wouldn't hear.  
"I can't believe it. The Young Three together again. They really didn't think they could keep us seperated forever did they?" Jess said. "And Lynn, you are so lucky. You get to stay with the Charmed Ones, THE Charmed Ones."  
"Yeah, but you guys get to be with family." Lynn said looking down.  
"Hey, come on. Cheer up. I have to stay with my two aunts in Washington. Do you know how boring it is in that state? At least you'll get to see some action. My aunts keep giving me speeches about responsible magic use. You stay with three of the most rule-breaking twentysomethings around. You've got me beat." Jess said plopping down on a chair.  
"You've got me beat to," Hallie said, "You came from Pennsylvania. You know how boring it is there. I mean, I live my dad and mom. They're not even magical. I got stuck with an overprotective whitelighter. Whoop-dee-doo."  
"What about Duncan?" Jess said teasingly.  
"Yeah, how is Romeo?" Lynn asked.  
"You guys won't ever let that go will you?" Hallie asked.  
"Well, he is the wuv of your wife." Jess said in a fake baby voice.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Hallie replied.  
"Fine, we'll stop talking about lover-boy. So, Lynn, have you seen him?" Jess asked impatiently.  
"Who?" Lynn asked.  
"Oh come on. You know." Hallie flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows magically since she was to far from it. It landed on Belthazor's page. "Him. So, we've been hearing rumors. Has he really changed? We really want to know. I mean my whitelighter took me "up there" for the annual 'What are you doing' checkup and I've been hearing stuff. Spill it girl!"  
Lynn laughed a little and said, "I haven't even seen him. I don't know anything. I haven't even been here that long. I haven't seen anything lately, but I think he's good. I don't know. I'll let you know. Phoebe's got a laptop, so watch out for an email from me."  
They heard someone coming near the attic. They all hugged and said goodbye then Jess and Hallie materialized out. Lynn went over to the Book and flipped the page.  
"Hi." Prue said popping into the attic.  
"Oh hi. I was just seeing if I could find anything out. I'm sorry if-"  
"Oh no, you can look through it. Anything to help. I was just wondering if you wanted anything."  
Lynn closed the Book and said, "Maybe I should quit for today. I've been looking for hours if you count the time I was up here with Phoebe."  
Prue smiled and they both went downstairs.  
**  
It was about 8:30pm and Prue and Lynn were the only ones home and had decided to flip through the channels and look for a movie. Prue had rejected two movies already. She said that "The characters are so unbelieveable and frankly too lovey-dovey for me."  
Lynn could tell she was feeling lonely and didn't want to leave Prue for bed. They finally found an acceptable movie about a car chase and the heroine was a fabulous female cop.  
"My kind of movie!" Prue said.  
At 9:00pm, Phoebe had come home and neither Lynn nor Prue noticed. They were to wrapped up in the movie. So, Phoebe plopped down on the couch next to them.  
"So..." She started but she was quickly shushed. Phoebe put her hands up gesturing 'Okay'.  
Prue and Lynn picked popcorn from a large, clear bowl without even taking their eyes off the screen. Phoebe thought it must have been a great movie for them to ignore her, so she figured she would just go upstairs. Phoebe was just happy that Lynn was settling in.  
At 10:00pm, Piper came home and the movie ended with the heroine saving the day, so Prue and Lynn went upstairs to bed.  
When Lynn go to her room, she closed the door, changed into her pajamas, and picked up her maroon colored bookbag. She put her hair up in a ponytail and looked through the contents in the bag. She only had a few things. She couldn't take everything she wanted with her, but her belongings were safe with her cousin, so she was okay. She had some pictures, CDs, magazines, some money, and a few other items. She only had a few clothes with her, so she thought about shopping. She was too tired right now to think about what would happen to her next, so she just drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Meeting Cole

The next morning, Lynn was woken up by a small beeping noise. She realized that it was her watch that she had in her bag, so she grabbed the bag and groggily searched for it. When she finally found it, she pushed the little button to turn it off and looked at the time. It was 8:30 in the morning. She never usually woke up this early, but whenever she was in a new place, her sleep schedule often got screwed up.  
Lynn got up and got dressed. She wasn't really all that hungry, but decided to have a courtesy breakfast anyway.  
She went downstairs and noticed all the sisters were all up and sitting around the table. Prue was reading the business section of the newspaper, Phoebe was reading the comics, and Piper was glancing at some letters to the editor.  
Lynn sat down at the table across from Prue. Piper looked up from the letters and said, "Oh, hi. I'll get you a plate."  
Lynn just smiled.  
Prue put the paper down for a minute and said, "You can never refuse Piper's pancakes. It's practically a sin."  
Lynn and Prue smiled.  
Piper put a plate down in front of Lynn. She took a bite of the pancakes and after she finished chewing said, "Someone get the phone."  
The phone started to ring and Piper picked it up.  
"It's for you Pheebs." She said handing Phoebe the phone.  
Phoebe smiled and took the phone into the kitchen.  
Leo orbed in just as Lynn finished her breakfast.  
"Things going well?" He asked.  
"Super." Everyone at the table replied.  
"I've come for pancakes." Leo said hungrily.  
"Well, they're on the stove." Piper said not looking up from the paper.  
Leo looked a little surprised, but went and got his own pancakes.  
Phoebe and Leo came back into the dining room together and asked, "Any plans for today?"  
"I've got a date." Phoebe said sitting down.  
"Surprise, surprise. I've just got work." Prue said.  
"I've got nothing to do." Piper said.  
"And you?" Leo asked Lynn.  
"I was thinking of going shopping. I don't really have that many clothes with me." She replied.  
"A limited wardrobe? That is certainly a job for Phoebe, I'll take you...oh wait, I can't! I have a class, oh shoot." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, well I've got nothing to do. I could take you." Piper offered. "But first I've got to go to the store. It won't take long."  
Lynn agreed and they all finished breakfast.  
**  
That afternoon, Piper was getting ready to go to the store and Phoebe was walking around the living room looking for her other earring.  
Piper was busy looking in the fridge and cupboards and writing stuff down to notice anything that happened in the living room or anywhere else.  
"Where is that earring?" Phoebe asked herself.  
Lynn materialized onto the couch and Phoebe didn't even notice. She just kept touching the earring she had in her ear and kept searching for the other. There was a knock at the door and Phoebe looked at the door. Lynn magically opened a drawer and floated the earring over to Phoebe.  
"Thanks." She said. "Oh, could you get that? Piper's busy and I've got to go finish my hair anf get my purse!"  
Phoebe rushed up the stairs and Lynn opened the door. Cole stood in the doorway, towering over her.  
'Whoa. I know I'm short, but he's gigantic!' Lynn thought.  
"Come in." She said.  
Cole stepped inside. "Phoebe ready?" He asked.  
"She will be." Lynn said crossing her arms and walking in front of him.  
'Hallie is so going to want to hear about this. I could find out what's going on in his mind, but I won't. He'll prove himself either way eventually. Hallie'll be upset that I can't tell her what's what about the rumors, but she'll get over it. Why is he so tall. Jeez. Living in a house of tall people is getting depressing.' Lynn thought.  
Cole looked down at Lynn and said, "You must be Lynn. Phoebe told me a little about you."  
Lynn's darker part of her mind was going to say something mean, but her good part of her mind overrode it and she just gave Cole a look.  
'Oh what's a little communication through the mind...no. I can't.' Lynn thought again.  
"So, you're you, huh?" Lynn asked. "From what they say, I thought you'd be more musculer. But words are only words." Lynn thought for a second. Did she just say that outloud?  
"Exactly. Words are only words." He told her.  
She started to get a feeling. She couldn't place the feeling. She'd only felt it once when her cousin introduced her to her boyfriend. He was the only boyfriend of her cousin's that she really liked. But deep inside her heart, the familiar threads were joining together again. She was forming another bond. She could feel two being made. The bond with Piper had not started yet, but she knew it would.  
All of this happened in a quick moment. Lynn wouldn't notice it until later.  
Cole put his hands behind his back. "Is she almost ready?" He asked.  
Lynn just mocked his actions.  
He gave a small 'haha' sarcastic smile.  
She just raised her eyebrows and gave a look that said, 'And?'  
"Alright look." Cole said. "I know that you've formed some kind of bond with Phoebe and I know you'll hurt me if I hurt her. But I won't."  
Lynn just looked at him. "You don't know everything, I know that, you know that. You know one thing. You may know more than one, but you have no idea what will happen if something happens."  
Phoebe came down the steps. "Talking?"  
"Yeah. We were just having a chat." Cole said. "Ready?"  
Phoebe and Cole leave and Lynn goes into the kitchen.  
"Okay I've got everything I need. After I go to the store, we'll go shopping. I'll be right back." Piper said and she left.  
Lynn waited a while then searched for Phoebe's laptop. It was nowhere noticeable so she didn't know how she'd reach Hallie and Jess.  
"Duh!" She said to herself. "I'm magic. Let's see...the good old Young Three Together Forever spell should do it."  
The three girls had created the Young Three Together Forever spell when they were young. Lynn was only nine, Jess was ten, and Hallie was eleven. The spell was simple, but it always worked, so they never changed it. They never wrote it down because it was forever in their memories. Lynn started to say the spell.  
"One, Two, Three.  
I count on thee.  
We young three.  
Togther forever you and me.  
Come on over I give you the key."  
After Lynn said the spell, Jess and Hallie materialized in front of her. They hugged again and Hallie asked, "What's up?"  
"Well," Lynn said, "The Young Three can't break a promise. I told you I'd get you over here when I met him."  
Hallie sqealed. "So?"  
"He's really, really tall. I mean to me everyone is tall, but he's a giant. I didn't read his thoughts. I was going to but I got the feeling, ya know? And when you get the feeling you know you can't. Well, why don't I just show you guys?" Lynn said.  
They all shared a gift where they could share a piece of their memory. They all put their hands together and closed their eyes. Lynn took a deep breath and remembered what happened.  
The vision struck Jess and Hallie fast. After it was done, Hallie said, "Wow. He is tall. Too tall. He could probably smoosh one of us. Hey, do any of them know that we're the Young Three? That you, the youngest of us, are the most powerful?"  
"No. I mean I don't think so. None of them have let on. They just think I'm magic." Lynn said.  
"Hey, I hate to get into business stuff, but have you found anything about our, um, situation?" Jess asked.  
"No. They're Book doesn't say much. If we found out who it was...hey, did you hear that? I think Piper's back. Bye guys." Lynn said and Jess and Hallie left. 


	3. Shopping

Piper and Lynn had gone downtown and were walking along the street stopping sometimes to windowshop and stopping other times to actually go into a store and buy something.  
They were walking down the street and decided to stop at a store to buy some jeans. When they went inside, Lynn noticed the blonde clerk behind the register.  
"Oh my gosh! It can't possibly be...uh, we should go." Lynn said.  
"What?" Piper asked. "Do you know her?"  
"Well, she was a substitute at my old school. She must've moved here...I've lost track of a lot of things. If she recognized me..."  
"Well, do you think she would?" Piper asked concerned.  
"She was my student teacher in fourth grade too and we used to talk, but then in high school she talked to all the "popular" kids, I'd like to fry them. I doubt she remembers me, but..."  
Piper knew how she felt. The "popular" kids. That stung.  
"I always hated those popular kids. Well, we'll just go to the back and I'll buy the stuff. She doesn't even have to see you." Piper said and they walked to the back of the store. After they got a few pairs of pants, Lynn left the store and Piper paid.  
"Hungry?" Piper asked as she came out of the store.  
"I guess so." Lynn replied.  
Piper and Lynn went to a small little burger place.  
"I love the small stuff." Lynn said eating a french frie.  
"Really? Me too." Piper said.  
Lynn felt the feeling again. The threads in her heart were tying together and were forming another bond. She would notice it later when she noticed the others.  
As they walked back to the car, Lynn felt something. She stopped walking and stood still taking in the feeling.  
Piper was a few feet ahead and said, "Are you okay?"  
Lynn didn't move, so Piper went over to her.  
Lynn's eyes started to dart back and forth and she started to sweat. She knew something was going to happen.  
Just then, a man emerged from behind a van and said, "Witch."  
Piper turned around. Lynn was getting angry. Her darker side of her brain was telling her to attack or she would be attacked.  
Lynn stood up straight and moved a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Witch, do you honestly think you can protect her? I was sent by the demon that is after her and her little friends. Give me her now and I will let you go free." The warlock said.  
"I don't think so." Piper told him.  
Lynn craned her neck from left to right, then she raised her hand forward. Piper was not sure what she was doing.  
"Ooh, I'm scared now." The warlock said mockingly.  
"You should be." Lynn said, her eyes narrowed and she was angrier now.  
Out from her hand came a firey arrow. The warlock dodged it.  
"He said you would get some powers back. Just deflect to us now and give us your powers. He will be pleased and you're friend shall live." The warlock said. Lynn just shot another arrow from her hand. This time it hit the warlock in the chest and he crippled over in pain and the flames from the firey arrowhead engulfed him and he just turned into a pile of ashes. Lynn's eyes turned back to normal and she straighted her stance back to normal. Piper just stared in amazement. Lynn threw a very small smile.  
"So...can you explain that?" Piper asked.  
"Well," Lynn started. "He would've hurt...people. I couldn't let him go. It's one of my powers. I'm starting to regain them as I get older. I haven't done that for a year."  
Piper just nodded. "I just expected a normal shopping trip, but with this life..."  
"I know what you mean. Believe me." Lynn said.  
"Yeah. Well, no sense in sticking around here watching his sorry ash. Let's go home."  
Lynn agreed, so they went back home to the manor. 


	4. Home Again, Home Again

After they got back to the manor, Piper and Lynn just put all the bags on the floor next to the door and went to the attic.  
"Seems like I do this almost everyday." Piper said flipping the pages of the Book.  
As Piper was looking through the book and Lynn was thniking about Sonan's picture again, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Lynn said.  
Lynn left the attic and went to get the door.  
She opened the door and saw him again.  
"Oh no." Cole said as he saw Lynn.  
"She isn't here...bye." Lynn said cheerfully as she tried to close the door, but Cole stopped her.  
"I know she's not here. I need to pick something up." Cole said coming in.  
"Piper!" Lynn yelled.  
Piper rushed down the stairs thinking there was another demon...she was right in a way.  
"Look who's here." Lynn said.  
"I'll get the box." Piper said going back up the stairs.  
Lynn just smiled.  
"So," she said, "What are you here for? What's in this box?"  
"None of your business." Cole said.  
"What if I made it mine." Lynn said glaring.  
"Look, don't even bother. I know that..." Cole started, but Lynn interrupted him.  
"What? What do you think you know? No, I'm curious. Tell me what you think you know and if you're right I'll tell you something." Lynn said.  
Cole was about to say something when Piper came down the stairs with a small box.  
'Now's your chance, do it!' The dark side of her mind told her. This time her good side agreed, so she did. She read Cole's thoughts.  
'I don't know what that girl's problem is. Doesn't she know I won't hurt Phoebe? Looks like a mini Prue.' Cole was thinking.  
Lynn smiled and walked away satisfied.  
'Still proves nothing.' She thought sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"What's up?" Piper asked.  
"Oh nothing." Lynn lied. She wanted to talk to Hallie and Jess, but she knew she couldn't. Not for a while.  
The phone rang and Piper answered it, leaving Lynn at the table alone.  
Lynn sat thinking.  
'Should I tell them? I could tell one of them, but that wouldn't help. How much more longer until I can remember why I know Sonan's place in all this? So many questions and quite the few answers.'  
Lynn went up to her room and started to listen to some music. She needed to get out of the real world for a while. She started to think of her family, so she figured the right song would be "I Wish" by R.Kelly.  
As she listened to him sing, 'I would give it all up just to take one ride with you', she started to cry again.  
"I would too." She said as she stared at a picture of her mother. 


	5. Comfort

It was about 3:00 in the morning, and Lynn went downstairs. She knew none of the sisters was awake, so she crept down as quietly as she could. She desperately wanted to get Hallie or Jess to be with her right now, but she couldn't risk it. There was a reason they were seperated and she couldn't call them again for a while.  
Lynn sat on the couch in front of the TV. She didn't turn on the TV, but stared at her "reflection" in it for a while then she started to cry again.  
'I want to go home!' She thought desperately.  
She huddled her knees close to her chin and just sat.  
She hadn't done this since she lived with a witch named Gwen. Gwen was nice...they were all nice, but none of them were ever home to her.  
She cried silently and that allowed her to hear someone coming down the stairs. She sat still hoping that one of them was just getting a glass of water or something and wouldn't notice her. Lynn held her breath.  
Lynn watched as Phoebe crept down the steps.  
'Someone else is trying to be quiet. Only why?' Lynn thought.  
Phoebe glanced at the stairs then walked into the kitchen with a 'ha. i'm getting away with it' smile.  
The darker side of Lynn's mind was starting to act up again.  
'Do it...' The dark side insisted.  
Lynn could feel curiosity growing inside her. She was waiting for the good side of her to say something, but instead it seemed to take action inside of her and erased the curiosity.  
But with the curiosity erased, sadness swept over Lynn again.  
'No.' She thought. 'I'll cry and...'  
She started to cry, but she tried to keep quiet, but a little whimper of sadness escaped her.  
Phoebe turned around and looked.  
'Uh-oh...I don't wanna talk...I don't wanna talk. Go back to what you're doing...no, don't!' Lynn thought as Phoebe came over and sat on the couch with her.  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
'Oh, I just had another dream of mother's death, that's all. Oh and nowhere I go seems like home and I don't think I'll ever be normal.' Lynn thought.  
"Nothing." Lynn lied though.  
"I suppose you cry all the time and say your happy as...as...as something that's happy. Come on, tell me what's wrong." Phoebe said.  
Lynn had stopped crying, but the sadness was still in her.  
Lynn sighed. She would have to tell someone. She didn't look at Phoebe, but said, "My mother. I have dreams and I saw her die again. It's just that I couldn't do anything. I wish I knew what was after me...there are dreams when whatever is after me is chasing me and it goes on forever and when I wake up...I do this."  
"Tell a twentysomething witch?" Phoebe said trying to make her feel better.  
It didn't really work, but Lynn's sadness was replaced with a light feeling. A feeling that could be described as a weight being lifted...from your heart.  
'I finally let it out.' Lynn thought. Then she smiled. 'Maybe I should tell her...' Lynn was flipping over the consequences in her mind. 'I suppose...but what if...' Lynn thought, but then she remembered, there were no what ifs when dealing with Hallie, Jess, and herself.  
"Phoebe, I have to tell you and your sisters something, but not right now. Tomorrow. Then maybe finally we can figure out what's up with all this stuff. But, right now, I need some sleep." Lynn said and she left Phoebe wondering. 


	6. No More Secrets

Lynn woke up with a smile. She never woke up with a smile before.  
She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.  
'It's because you're going to tell them and it'll be off your chest and you'll finally beat it.' She thought. She smiled again and got dressed.  
She knew that they were all awake and they all would be waiting. Phoebe would have already said something about last night and Lynn had to be prepared. She thought she would throw some facts into this, so she got the Book.  
She opened the Book and flipped to the page of the Young Three. She smiled again.  
With a deep breath and the Book under her arm, Lynn went downstairs.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all waiting. The room was completely silent, so Lynn thought she would start.  
"Well," she said, "You all know by now that I have something to tell you. Look, it's very difficult and I don't think you would understand unless I backed it up with something." Lynn put the Book of Shadows on the table and magically flipped to the page of the Young Three.  
"Three of the most powerful young magic beings ever," she continued, "It doesn't mention names, but what it does mention is that three girls, only seperated by a year in age, will be born and bring about a greatness in the future. These girls have many powers. The powers of the Charmed Ones and many more. These girls have dark sides and good sides. The choices they make and the sides they choose to listen to will determine the fate of the world." Lynn moved her finger along the wording of the page. "They're hunted by many demons as you can imagine and must constantly move, making their lives terribly awful to live. You wouldn't believe what these girls went through. Why, when they were only five, six, and seven, they were ripped from each other because of a certain demon whom I won't mention. Think. Best friends, like sisters, torn apart so early in life not knowing if they'd see each other again just because an ugly red demon wanted to hurt them. They'd fight for their lives many times, losing many dear things along the way, they would reunite, but at deadly costs. Many tears would fill the eyes of these young ones, but they grew and learned what destiny truly meant. And they accepted it."  
The sisters stared in amazement. Prue looked at the open Book.  
"Wait, a lot of stuff you just said isn't in there. How do you know?" Prue asked still amazed.  
"I believe that I could answer that with a spell." Lynn said. Then she started to say the Young Three Together Forever spell.  
"One, Two, Three.  
I count on thee.  
We young three.  
Togther forever you and me.  
Come on over I give you the key."  
Two girls materialized in front of them all.  
"Oh my gosh! That's who you are!" Phoebe said still amazed.  
"Yeah. That's us. I wanted to tell you...kina, but I couldn't. Not with all the risks." Lynn said.  
"And rules." Jess broke in.  
"Then I looked where I was staying and realized rules or not I was gonna do it...after a long, hard cry." Lynn finished.  
The Young Three hugged.  
Just at that moment, Leo unexpectedly orbed in.  
"Uh-oh." Hallie breathed.  
Leo's eyes widened. "What are you all doing here? There was a reason you were seperated! When the Elders find out...what if the Elders find out?! You guys have got to go. This is just...ahhh!"  
Before Leo could say anymore, Hallie, Jess, and Lynn said at the same time, "Doorbell."  
Phoebe didn't even wait for the doorbell to actually ring, she just went and got it.  
"This is a bad time..." They all heard Phoebe say.  
Jess and Hallie tensed. Then, Hallie, Jess, and Lynn left the kitchen, followed by Prue and Piper.  
When Cole saw all three of them he said, "Oh no. No. No."  
Jess looked at him and said, "So, you do remember. I'm just glad we're not the only ones." 


	7. Memories

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were curious and dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say, but they weren't included in the conversatiion anyway, so they just looked and listened.  
"That was a long time ago. I was controlled." Cole said. he was defending himself.  
"A long time ago? Does that make it alright?" Jess asked. For a fourteen year old she was very firey and brave, always the one to stick up for her friends.  
"No of course not." Cole said.  
"I suppose it's alright then. That you've changed and you can forget it now, right?" Jess was still defending herself and her friends.  
"I was controlled. I had to do it. They were making me!" Cole said.  
"The little voice in the back of your head, your human half, didn't have any objections? None at all I suppose?" Jess and Cole were the only two fighting, although Lynn and Hallie knew everything that was going on.  
"Of course it objected! It objected to high hell!"  
"Oh, well what silenced it? Wait I know...evil!"  
"Yeah. That's right. I hope you're happy. I admit it!"  
"The years of hiding. Do you know what it was like?"  
"Of course. I hid and I couldn't..."  
"Don't try to act like you know what it was like. Terror and the moving. never could go outside because of the fear. You just hid in the shadows and waited for us to be alone."  
"I waited because that's what I was told. I didn't know better."  
"It still changes nothing! I was curious about you...for a reason! I hope you feel good about what you did. Seeing the pride on your face must have been a sight. I'm just glad I didn't have to see it."  
"It was pride and more than that. A shallow, swallowing pride that took everything out of me."  
"Out of you? Ha. The only thing that came out of you was evil. Energy balls flying everywhere. Hiding in the closet while watching you try to find me and kill me."  
"It was in the past. It's over now!"  
"It will never be over. The nightmares still haunt me. Do they haunt you?"  
Cole didn't say anything. He just stood there looking ashamed and and angry, but more ashamed.  
"I thought so." Jess said walking back to her friends.  
A confused Phoebe asked, "What just happened?"  
Lynn was sad and the feeling took her over. She was remembering.  
"The hiding." She said. "He was there. We were together, but we couldn't be. We were happy in the afternoon just playing together, but then at night, he came. We hid while he attacked and destroyed everything. I remember just hiding and we huddled together. It was one of the worst moments. When he stopped and stared at the closet, but before he could reach, Jess's mother threw herself on him and said a spell and he was driven away. That's when we were seperated."  
The anger had gone from Cole's face and now it was just shame.  
Then another memory came back to Lynn.  
She was seven. She was playing alone and someone burst through the door.  
Sonan's picture flashed in her mind. Then the memory came again.  
It was Sonan. Sonan burst through the door and was looking for her. He boasted that the rest of her family was gone and that she should give up now, but her mother came and after a fight she was dead and he laughed wickedly. He left, but swore he would be back after her powers had grown.  
Lynn came out of her memory and fell to her knees.  
"He's after us. It's Sonan." She said, then she passed out. 


	8. Sonan

Note: The setting is Sonan's place.  
  
Sonan sat at the table thinking. He was alone. The room was big and stone. Torches were lit all around the walls and a giant chandelier with a hundred candles hung just over the wooden table. A meal fit for twelve was on the table, but only Sonan was eating it. Right now he held his whine glass and swished the whine around in the glass.  
A man came into the room and Sonan looked at him.  
"Bring me Anna." Sonan said still swishing the whine in the glass.  
"But, Sir..." The servant started.  
"But nothing! They know who they are now! If I don't go now, they will win!" Sonan yelled and he threw the whine glass and it hit the wall.  
The servant watched as the whine dripped down the stone wall.  
"I said," Sonan said looking at the servant, "Bring me Anna."  
The servant bowed and left the room.  
After a few moments, the servant came back into the room with a young blonde girl.  
Sonan looked at her and said, "Give me the amulet."  
The girl, Anna, clutched the amulet that hung around her neck and said, "But..."  
Sonan started to become angry, but didn't show it.  
"I said give me the amulet." Sonan said harshly.  
Anna touched the amulet that hung around her neck, then she took it off and gave it to Sonan.  
The servant came and put Anna outside of the door.  
"Give her a meal," Sonan said, "Then have her done away with."  
"But Sir," The servant started.  
"She is no longer of use to me. Do away with her or I will have you done away with." Sonan said angrily. The servant nodded sadly then left the room.  
Sonan stared at the amulet. It was green with a solid gold border and had the letters Y and C joined on its green surface.  
Sonan smiled evily.  
"The downfall of the six." Sonan said to himself. He got up and went to look at his book. It sat on a black altar that had candles lit all around it.  
"Witches think they're the only ones with spells."  
The servant came into the room again.  
"She's got her meal Sir." The servant said sheepishly.  
Sonan turned away from his book and sat down again. He motioned for the servant to sit. The servant didn't want to anger Sonan, so he sat.  
"You've been loyal. You've never told my plans to anyone. When I get the powers I will reward you. Just think, I will have the powers that the universe itself is afraid to try to take. I will be the one to kill the Young Three and the Charmed Ones. And if the rumors are true, I can kill the traitor Belthazor. I will be respected and the deaths of those people will bring me closer to greatness and put me in the good graces of The Source himself. I might even grant your powers back to you. After all, when I do kill them, I won't need anyone. Then you can continue on and I can be happy. Too bad about Anna though. She would have had a destiny, a part in all this, but all I really needed of her was someone of good to keep the amulet until I needed it. Now that I have it and she'll be gone, she really doesn't matter anymore."  
Sonan moved the amulet from hand to hand. The servant spoke up.  
"After you're done with all this, I can be free again?"  
Sonan looked at him.  
"Of course, but you must stay loyal until the end. Until I get them. Then I will let you go and you can do whatever you like. But dare you cross me..."  
The servant shook his head. "No, no. Never."  
"I didn't think you would. Anna should be done now. Go now and do away with her."  
The servant nodded shakily then left. Sonan turned in his chair and looked at the amulet.  
"Soon." He said. 


	9. Wake Up Call

Back at the manor...  
  
Lynn woke up to yelling downstairs. She was in her bed and sat and just listened to the yelling. She had a small headache and decided not to get up just yet. She could hear Jess yelling at Cole and Cole yelling back. They had obviously started again. She could hear Prue breaking into the fight, but it was only brief. The other two were much to into their own fight to include anyone else.  
Lynn got up and walked downstairs. Hallie, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were just standing back watching as Jess and Cole fought.  
When they noticed Lynn, everyone became quiet.  
"That was quite the wake up call." Lynn joked.  
Jess mumbled 'Sorry' and went over to Hallie. No one knew what to say.  
Prue decided that she should break the silence since no one else was going to.  
"I looked up Sonan and found some stuff out. I started a spell and started a vanquishing potion. I didn't finish them though. I suppose there's probably something higher or more complicated that has to be done." She told Lynn.  
Lynn nodded. "I had a dream. A girl talked to me and said Sonan had her killed and that Sonan was sending the Deadly Six, at least his deadly six, to kill us. She said he would come after them to take our powers. We have to beat the Deadly Six then we can beat him."  
"Uh, I hate to sound inexperianced, but who are the Deadly Six?" Piper asked.  
"Well," Hallie said. She would answer this one. "There is the official Deadly Six. They worked for the Triad, but answered to The Source many times. They were the six most powerful demons that were out there. They killed many people, witches, and magics. It was said they could kill anyone, but one of them strayed. He severed the six making it five, then wars started between them all and they grew apart and were vanquished. Only one of the original Deadly Six remains, but he's a fugitive. What he did was unspeakable to the demons and evils that lived. Ever since their fall, many demons and warlocks have formed their own Deadly Six hoping that they could become the next to work with The Source. So far none of those groups succeeded. Now Sonan believes if he can get our powers and yours that his Deadly Six will become the next official ones."  
"Who is the one that strayed?" Prue asked.  
Hallie glanced across the room then said, "I won't tell. I feel that he'll say when he's ready. He knows what he did and as far as they and we can see he's happy with his choice, even though they're not."  
"Still doesn't matter...he's still a jerk." Jess mumbled.  
"So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, we don't know who his Deadly Six are, so we just have to wait. He is the most secretive warlock when it comes to his magical matters." Hallie answered.  
"Wait? Wait for him to try to kill you?" Cole asked surprised and anxious.  
"It's not the first time someone's tried to kill us...and not just the Young Three." Jess said angrily.  
"Can we all just forgive and forget please? I have a feeling that if we don't Jess is going to hurt...someone very badly." Lynn said then gave an 'oh, come on' look.  
They all agreed to forgive and forget. although Lynn knew Jess could forgive, but she would never forget.  
"Okay, now that we've got that under control...mostly, I think we can start working on this." Lynn was really hoping that Jess would stop throwing death stares at Cole, but so far that didn't seem to be happening. Jess picked up the Book and started to flip through the pages.  
"Mandrake, pig's foot, witch's blood, demon hair, lizard scales, and a white rose." Jess read aloud.  
"What?" Phoebe asked confused.  
"The ingrediants needed for Sonan's vanquishing potion. Of course there's a great deal of fighting involved, but once he gets here, we'll be ready. And we've got all the ingrediants." Jess replied.  
Without putting the Book down, Jess levitated high enough and plucked some hair off of Cole's head.  
"Ouch!"  
"One." Jess said coming down.  
Hallie and Lynn snickered and held back laughter.  
After they had gathered all the ingrediants, Prue and Piper started on the vanquishing potion and Phoebe started writing the spell.  
"Do you think Mrs. Landers noticed us picking that white rose from her rose bush?" Piper asked as she dropped it into the bubbling liquid.  
"Well, if she did she'll get over it. But I do think Cole's going to miss that chunk of hair." Prue said smiling a little.  
"So, Phoebe is that spell really going to be strong enough if this potion doesn't work?" Jess asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I think so. But if it doesn't you could always kick the crap out of my boyfriend. You seem to get get joy out of that." Phoebe answered not looking up from the paper.  
Jess was about to walk over to Phoebe, but Hallie grabbed her.  
"Hi!" Hallie said. "How are ya? Great, great. Well, I think you and I should go sit somewhere very far away from here."  
Hallie steered Jess from the kitchen, but as they were leaving Jess yelled, "See how you feel when he tries to kill you! Oh wait...he already did! And another thing..." Hallie put her hand over Jess's mouth and dragged her into the living room. 


	10. Deadly Six

Everyone except for Piper, Prue, and Phoebe was in the living room. Leo was pacing back and forth mumbling things about the Elders and that this was SOOOOO against the rules. Cole was just rubbing his head where Jess pulled out the chunk of hair. It was pretty much quiet and Hallie couldn't take it. Hallie said, "I wish something would happen."  
Leo stopped pacing and said, "Don't say that in this house. Just terrible things like demons or returning demons or..." Leo moved his eyes toward Cole. Jess was going to say something, but someone burst through the door.  
Jess, Hallie, and Lynn got up and went to the door.  
Sure enough, it was a demon from Sonan's Deadly Six.  
"Oh good. One of our friends is here." Prue said coming from the kitchen and flinging the demon into the wall.  
"Turdos! Turdos!" Hallie yelled ducking a fireball that Turdos threw.  
Turdos got up and brushed himself off.  
"This reminds me of a joke I heard...three little girls, three witchs, a whitelighter, and a demon walk into a bar...and I kill them!" Turdos said throwing another barrage of fireballs.  
"That's not a very funny joke!" Hallie said as she sent a blue, icy firestream toward Turdos.  
"Got that power back did you? Well, maybe I should kill you first then." Turdos said. A knife appeared in his hands. "I admit, a little mortal, but it will get the job done."  
Turdos jumped at Hallie, Jess shot a green energy ball and he flew into the next room.  
Turdos came back into the "action room" and cracked his neck.  
"Nice move, but I've got something nicer." Turdos said and he threw the knife at Hallie, but Prue flung it back at him. Turdos dodged the knife and it stuck in the wall.  
"You witchs are all the same. Just give me the children now and I won't make your deaths so painful." Turdos said advancing toward them.  
"Ya know, that sounds tempting, but I think I'll just do this." Piper said and she froze him.  
"Alright let's vanquish this thing." Piper said waving her arms toward Turdos. Turdos almost unfroze.  
"Careful!" Everyone in the room practically screamed.  
"Sorry, sorry." Piper said and went into the kitchen.  
"How should we kill this guy? We don't even have a vanquishing potion..." Prue said trailing off.  
"Don't worry. We can handle this." Lynn said.  
Lynn cupped her hands together then opened them and a small orange energy ball hovered in her hands.  
Hallie and Jess did the same. After there were three energy balls, Lynn's orange energy ball joined with Hallie's blue energy ball, then that energy ball joined with Jess's green energy ball. Everyone in the room, expect for the makers of the energy balls, watched as the newly formed energy ball buzzed and hummed as it made its way to Turdos and entered his forehead. Turdos unfroze and started to talk, but held his throat as if choking and started to stumble around the room. Phoebe and Piper joined the others and stared, amazed, as Turdos stumbled then became engulfed in flames.  
"He's gone. Five more to go." Lynn said.  
"Okay, what just happened? I have a feeling I left the room too early." Piper said. Everyone went back into the kitchen and Hallie explained that that was another talent that the girls shared. That was the way they could vanquish any demon, but they could only do it together and after they did it, they always felt a feeling of bliss. But this feeling of bliss kept them from doing it again. They could only do it before and after the bliss, never during.  
They had defeated four demons so far and there were only two more to go.  
After the fourth demon, Jess was still feeling pretty blissful, so she started to pester Cole.  
"Come on, give me a hug." She said.  
"No." Cole said.  
"Give me a hug!"  
"No!"  
Jess started to chase Cole around the house screaming for a hug.  
"I like her better when she hated him." Phoebe joked.  
Hallie and Lynn just sat in the kitchen giggling and laughing.  
"Oh, I want some of what you're on!" Prue joked.  
It was a peaceful and happy moment until the door flew open again.  
Everyone rushed to find out which demon it was now. There were two demons, Grendel and Hellnan.  
"The Charmed Ones and Young Three. We've come to kill thee." Grendel hissed.  
"Eep! Eep! Grendel and Hellnan! Not good, not good!" Jess squealed and dashed behind Piper.  
"Yeah, and their rhyming sucks too. You guys better do that thing." Prue said staring at the two gruesome demons.  
"We can't! Not yet! We're still pretty blissful and lightheaded here!" Lynn said dashing behind Phoebe. All the three girls had dashed behind a Charmed One. They couldn't use the best defense. They'd have to fight the hard way.  
"Wait. Isn't Grendel a character in an ancient epic poem?" Cole asked staring at Grendel.  
"Yeah. But what does that have to do with this situation?" Jess answered still hiding.  
"How did he die in the poem?" Cole asked.  
"Beowulf ripped his arm out." Lynn replied.  
"I hate to do this, but..." Cole said his voice trailing off. Then he morphed into Belthazor.  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Hallie said, looking over Prue's shoulder.  
Belthazor went to Grendel and after a small fight, ripped his arm completely off and tossed it on the floor.  
"Eeew! Eeew!" Hallie said closing her eyes as blood poured from the wound.  
"That is going to take some serious cleaning up!" Piper yelled.  
Grendel looked at his arm and became dizzy. He was losing a lot of blood.  
"That's what Sonan gets for bringing a mythical creature to life!" Hellnan roared looking at Grendel. Grendel started to slowly drop to the floor.  
"Kill him, kill him!" Jess screamed as Hellnan threw a lightning ball at Piper and Jess.  
"Alright well, I think it's time for you to freeze!" Piper said and she froze him.  
Grendel lay dying, blood still pouring from the wound. Piper froze him too.  
"No more of that moaning, and at least now I might be able to save my floor." Piper said and they went into the kitchen.  
"What do you think would kill that guy?" Leo asked, he was still very surprised at everything that was going on.  
"Well, are you guys feeling, less blissful?" Prue asked.  
"It's kinda wearing off, but we could try now. I mean, it's almost gone. After all that commotion we can't still happy for much longer." Jess said.  
They all agreed then went to where Grendel lay frozen in death and were Hellnan stood full of frozen rage.  
The Young Three started the process like before and it went the same, only the energy balls they released were smaller.  
"Let's just hope they're big enough." Hallie said.  
The joined energy ball went to Hellnan's forehead, but stopped before entering.  
"Not quite enough. Guys come here." Lynn said. Hallie and Jess stood on opposite sides of her then they all joined hands, closed their eyes, and lowered their heads.  
They were all concentrating on moving the energy ball. After a few minutes, the energy ball finally entered Hellnan's forehead and like before he was engulfed in flames and was vanquished.  
"Well, now what do we do about him?" Piper asked jerking her head towards the still frozen Grendel.  
"You haven't read the epic poem beowulf have you?" Hallie asked.  
Phoebe and Piper nodded 'no' and Prue said, "Yeah, in highschool, but I can't really remember what happened...wait, now I do...he...uh-oh."  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, um, in Beowulf, Grendel leaves Hall Heorot and he dies, but then his, well, Grendel's Mother comes and takes back Grendel's arm and kills Unferth...in the epic poem. That might not happen since he's Sonan's creation from te poem." Lynn said. She was trying to make it sound better, but it wasn't.  
"Whoa! So you mean a bigger, nastier, uglier, eviler thing than that might come here to seek revenge?" Piper asked nervously and scared.  
"Might." Lynn reminded.  
"Well, if we got rid of him and his arm then She probably won't come." Prue said.  
So, Leo and Cole took care of Grendel and his arm.  
After an hour, they came back and assured them that Grendel's Mother wouldn't be showing up. The girls had lost the bliss, but they knew that Sonan would be coming now.  
  
-----------  
Note: If you want to find out more about Grendel or Beowulf, check out www.everypoet.com and looked under Beowulf. Beowulf is an epic poem and I read some of it a week ago in Literature class and thought I'd add him. 


	11. Sonan And The Amulet

Everyone went into the kitchen to "relax".  
"I wish we knew exactly when he would come. What we need is someone ev..." Jess was starting again, but Hallie covered her mouth.  
"Well Phoebe, you said you liked it better when she hated him. I hope you're happy." Lynn said over Jess's muffled talking.  
"If I move my hand will you stop?" Hallie asked Jess.  
"Mmmhmmm." Jess said. Hallie moved her hand and Jess sat quietly.  
"Well maybe I should go..." Cole said his voice trailing off.  
"No! What if..." Phoebe started, but Jess interrupted.  
"No, no, no. No what ifs. Bye Cole!"  
Hallie put her hand on her forehead and sighed.  
"Mini Prue." Cole pretended to cough.  
"Oh, that's it! I'm gonna kick his..." Jess started, but a strange fog started to form outside. They all just stared as the fog clouded everything and they couldn't even see what was outside anymore.  
"That's never good! That's never good!" Hallie said nervously.  
"Don't freak out! You really need to stop doing that...especially now." Lynn said looking at the door.  
They all went and stood by the door. Cole and Leo stood behind it so they could maybe jump out at Sonan when he entered.  
The door burst open and the door hit Leo and Cole in their faces.  
"Ooh, sorry. Did I hurt the little whitelighter and his demon buddy?" Sonan asked, he really didn't care, he just wanted to be cruel.  
"Look, it's the witchs and the little girls. You know, I was talking to someone close to The Source and he mentioned to me that if I killed Belthazor first I would get a special spot in the new Deadly Six. So I thought, 'Gee. How can I kill Belthazor?'. Then I realized that I could kill a witch and that would solve my little problem right there." Sonan went over to Cole and picked him up off the ground.  
"By chance do you know what witch I would kill to get to you?" Sonan asked evilly.  
Cole struggled to free himself, but Sonan was too strong.  
"Oh, tisk, tisk. Stop that Belthazor. You won't get free...I've found power. Pity you won't answer. I'll just have to make the more painful for the both of you then." Sonan smiled evilly then he dropped Cole to the ground. He looked at everyone who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Now, I've done my research. I know everything about you really. Weaknesses really. You all share a common weakness. Do you know what it is?" Sonan was talking to the girls, but none of them said anything. "Seperation." Sonan said. "Of course one of you...correction, two of you." Sonan started as he glanced at Leo. "I'm sure you know what it is."  
Hallie had had enough. She stared at Sonan and looked at the amulet around his neck. She knew what it was and she wasn't sure if anyone else did, so she jumped at Sonan. After a brief struggle, she wrapped her hand around the amulet, and a giant electric wave of green lightning wrapped around Hallie and she fell back unconscious.  
"Ooh, someone knows about my amulet." Sonan said staring down at Hallie.  
'Of course! It's Gwen's Amulet! But how did he...' Lynn thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when Prue tried to fling Sonan across the room.  
"Stupid witch. You're all alike! You all think you can beat me, but you can't. I'm immune to your powers now. Before I get to you I would like to kill a demon first." Sonan turned to Cole. "You know I can take my time. None of you can defeat me now. Should I kill you or the witch first? The Source would be pleased to see you suffer, so...witch." Sonan turned again and Lynn felt a pang in her heart. She finally felt the bonds. Sonan touched his chest. "No." He said to himself, but they all heard. They were all confused.  
The amulet around Sonan's neck became dimmer. Lynn smiled.  
"I know. It all has to do with what's inside of me. I know Sonan. You felt it. You won't win now, i know." Lynn said stepping in front of everyone.  
Just then Sonan's servant appeared.  
"Sir," He said, "She knows. Flee."  
Sonan looked at the servant with rage in his eyes.  
"I will not accept defeat! She doesn't know how to use it!" Sonan roared.  
The servant worked up all his courage and told the girls, all of them, "The amulet he wears. It's his power over you. The more the young one becomes bonded, the amulet becomes less powerful. You must..."  
Sonan turned again to the servant and sent a green lightning bolt, that was powered by the amulet, at the servant. The lightning bolt hit the servant and he blew up in tiny balls of green light.  
Sonan sighed. "If only he listened...ah, but now I've got something to..."  
Sonan turned and everyone was staring at him.  
"The big bad warlock is toast now." Prue said. And she tried to fling him across the room again, but he only staggered back a few steps.  
Lynn looked at the wall and noticed that the knife was still in the wall from their first battle.  
'It's now or never.' She thought.  
"You guys. I'm sorry! I can't die!" Lynn said then she materialized out.  
"Ha! Your strongest link turned out to be a chicken!" Sonan said. He didn't notice that Lynn re-materialized and grabbed the knife then snuck up behind him. Stabbing him would do no good, so instead she took the knife and cut the chain of the amulet.  
The amulet fell to the ground and Phoebe scrambled to pick it up. After a little bit of pushing and shoving, Phoebe wrestled the amulet from Sonan. Hallie had woken up and the three girls started their spell.  
After the energy balls formed and made their way for Sonan, Sonan stepped back.  
"No!" He screamed, he could have gotten away, but he tripped and fell on his back and the energy ball entered him. Sonan was dead. 


	12. Last Day

The next day after all the action, everyone was acting lazy. Piper had assembled the best cleaning tools she could and started to try to remove all Grendel blood from her precious floor.  
Phoebe was just milling around the manor looking for something to do and as she walked she reflected on what had happened.  
Prue was helping Hallie with her head. A bruise had appeared after the struggle with Sonan and Hallie was spacing out.  
Jess was pacing in the living room deciding on how she should tell Cole that she didn't totally and completely hate him.  
Cole was in the kitchen. He was reflecting too, but about the past.  
Lynn sat alone in her room, which she would be leaving soon, and thought about the short time she spent with the sisters.  
Lynn looked up and noticed Phoebe standing in the doorway.  
"Have all your stuff?" Phoebe asked coming into the room.  
"Yeah. I can't believe it ended so fast." Lynn said talking more about her stay at the manor than the fight with Sonan.  
"Me too. So, where are you going to stay?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh well, my cousin Nicole is back in our hometown so I'm going to live with her and my other cousin. Hallie and Jess are going back to Pennsylvania too, so we can finally be best friends again." Lynn smiled.  
"Well, that's good. At least you'll have that normal life you wanted. And, what about the amulet? I'm just curious..." Phoebe said. She was ready to drop the subject if Lynn wanted, but Lynn told her.  
"Well, I stayed with a witch named Gwen once. She was really nice and I learned a lot from her. She had inheirited the amulet from her mother. It had generation to generation in her family since the first witch in her line. Someone, a warlock, broke into Gwen's house and stole some of her magic stuff, including the amulet. All Gwen really told me was that the amulet combined the two greatest magics and if evil had it, the world of magic would be doomed...unless the two forces that the amulet held together beat whatever evil had it. I leanred more about it later."  
"So," Phoebe asked still taking in the information, "What will you do with it?"  
"Well, Hallie, Jess, and I will take it with us. We'll probably give it to the Elders on our next check-up visit."  
Lynn dropped the subject of magic for a while and said, "Hey, I want to give you something."  
Phoebe looked at her as she got up and went to her bookbag. Lynn rummaged for a bit then pulled out a small book.  
It was about the size of a planner. It was black and had the same design of Y and C joined together on the cover as the amulet had.  
"Here." Lynn said handing the book to Phoebe.  
"It's a book of us. It's got some spells, stories, and stuff. I know you'll say that you don't want to take it, but don't worry. I have another. I've got the original. That's just my travel copy."  
Phoebe looked at the book. She didn't know what to say.  
"Lynn! It's time for you guys to go!" Leo yelled.  
Lynn and Phoebe walked downstairs. Lynn joined Hallie and Jess. They had their soggy goodbyes and before Lynn left she said to Phoebe, "If you ever need us, check page twenty-eight."  
Phoebe touched the book and understood.  
Then, after a final goodbye and look, the Young Three left the manor and lives returned to normal...as normal as they could be anyway.  
  
THE END 


End file.
